


Phobia

by punkstealer



Series: Who’s been loving you [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cassidy is scared, Drabble, Fluff, Jesse comes to the rescue, M/M, One Shot, Phobia, Short Story, but it’s understandable, my gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: So clearly Jesse had realized that Cass was a weird one. Walking into a room and seeing the man standing or sitting on the highest surface didn’t even register as off anymore.





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M just for the swearing, tbh.

It hasn’t been particular hard to figure out that Cassidy was a bit… strange. And it wet further than just the Irishman being in the middle of bumfuck Texas. It’s just a feeling that Jesse picked up from the other male. Even if he hadn’t noticed it at first, he would have been able to pick it up once he woke up and found out the Cassidy had just moved himself into the Church. No normal person does that. Hell, not even he or Tulip did that type of shit.

So clearly Jesse had realized that Cass was a weird one. Walking into a room and seeing the man standing or sitting on the highest surface didn’t even register as off anymore. Sure, it had been a shock the first time. Jesse walked into the kitchen and perched on the table is Cassidy, long legs crossed under him with his elbow on his knee and chin on his palm.

“What are ya’ doing?” Jesse asks as he lifts an eyebrows as he watches the still figure.

“Mind yer business, Padre.”

Jesse shakes his head, but leaves Cassidy to it. Strange habits for strange men.  
-  
“Get down from there, Cassidy!”

Jesse sighs as he puts out his cigarette. People were going to be showing up for the service soon and it wouldn’t do him good to have them hear Emily yellin’ at Cass. Not like it’s all the unusual though. Those two are always going back and forth like a couple of strays.

“Cassidy!”

Jesse walks in just in time to watch as his friend jumps from one pew to the other. If he’s being honest this isn’t the weirdest thing Cassidy’s done.

“Jesse,” Emily huffs out as she marches over to him. “Can you control your pet or what?”

“Hey! Tha’s not very nice there, Emily.” Cassidy grins over to the pair as he slides his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to peer at them. “‘sides Padre don’t care ‘bout this.”

“We can’t have people walk in and see you being so disrespectful. What would they think?”

“T’at yer havin’ a party!” Cassidy finally sits down in his new spot and places his boots on the next row of pews in front of him.

Emily turns her glare over to Jesse, who in turn just shrugs his shoulders at her. She doesn’t accept that as an answer and presses her lips into a thin line.

“No more of that. Got it, Cassidy?”

“Awe, Padre. Yer no fun.”

She looks between the two of them for a minute, her shoulders drawn up in a tense line, before letting out another huff and walking toward the piano. If Jesse wasn’t going to take it seriously then she wasn’t going to either.

This time.  
-  
“Padre?”

Grunting, Jesse doesn’t look up from his spot on the ground. One of the legs on the kitchen table broke again and Cassidy said he’d fix it, but Jesse knows better. So he’s sitting on his ass trying to fix it himself. What’s the point of having someone live at the church to do the odd jobs if he doesn’t do the jobs?

“Padre!”

The preacher finally looks up to see Cassidy standing against the cabinet with a coffee mug clenched in his hands. Jesse can’t help but stare at the naked torso with lean muscles that seem to flex with each movement. In this case, the movement is Cassidy talking to deaf ears.

“For fucks sake… Jesse!”

That snaps the man out of his daze. “S’matter?”

Now that Cassidy finally has his attention he seems to hesitate. His eyes flickering to Jesse and then back to a spot on the ground. It takes a moment longer for Jesse to realize how Cassidy is standing. Instead of leaning back he seems to be pressing himself firmly back and standing on his toes. Jesse thinks that he’d probably be on top of the counter if it wasn’t currently crowded with dishes. He furrows his brows and takes a quick glance around the room.

“There…. There’sa spider.”

They stare at each other.

“Right there.” Cassidy adds and points with one hand.

Jesse stands up and walks toward his friend, curious about what’s wrong with the spider that’s got Cass worked up so much.

The thing is, nothings wrong. It’s just a normal spider that tends to get into the church to avoid the hot, summer sun. It looks to be a bit on the bigger side, but nothing else sticks out to him.

“Yeah?”

“Kill ‘rn!” Cassidy’s voice does an embarrassing pitch, but he doesn’t seem bothered by it. Instead he’s glaring at Jesse like he’s done something wrong.

Not that he hasn’t, he just hasn’t done anything wrong today.

The pair sit in silence, both eyeing the other. The spider moves forward a couple of inches and Cassidy looses it. He lets out a loud yelp and tries to hop back onto the counter; he only succeeds in smashing dishes into each other and knocking a couple into the sink.

Jesse can’t help the smirk that tugs at his lips. He turns to go back to work on the table, but Cassidy reaches out and grabs onto his arm.

“Jesse!” It sounds sharp and unfamiliar coming out of the Irishman.

“You ain’t screwin’ with me? Seriously? Fucking spiders?”

Cassidy scowls at Jesse’s incredulous tone. Clearly not in the mood to deal with this, but can’t say anything as the spider moves again. He tightens his hold and lets out another shrill yell.

“It’sa fuckin’ phobia, mate. It ain’t rational…”

The Irishman continues to talk, but Jesse tunes him out easily. Instead he focuses on how ridiculous this situation is.

Cassidy practically sitting on the dishes as he keeps his eyes locked on the small bug. His hand is still holding on tightly to Jesse’s arm and a tiny pink color is dancing across Cassidy’s cheeks.

Ridiculous and fucking adorable.

“It ain’t poisonous.” Jesse says as he finally shakes off the hand and walks forward to crouch down near the spider. “I’ve seen you kill before, but this little thing defeats you?”

And the thing is, Jesse has seen him kill before. Back when he’d been fighting with the angels over Genesis Cassidy had walked into the motel room and easily shot the bitch in then head. Then continued to re-kill her for the next couple of hours.

“Fuck off and just… kill it!”

Jesse turns to grin at him and watches as he just huffs back in anger. “She ain’t hurting nobody. I could take her outside and-”

“Stop fuckin’ wit’ me and kill that motherfucking spider or I swear… I’ll- I’ll-”

“Never leave the kitchen?” Jesse teases as he finally stands up and stomps on the poor creature. Cassidy relaxes instantly, slumping forward, and releases a deep breath.

Jesse looks around the kitchen, trying to spot any more spiders, and something finally dawns on him as he sees that the chairs are on the other side of the room so that he could work on the table. They’d been too far for Cassidy to step into and the counter is already occupied.

“This why you’re always hoppin’ on shit?”

“8 legs! There is no possible reason that anyt’ing needs that many legs! ‘Sides, if you kept this place clean then this wouldn’t happen!”

“You’re right,” Jesse steps into Cassidy’s space and effectively shuts the other man up. “Why don’t you let me carry you outta here? Just to make sure there ain’t anymore creeping about.”

Cassidy’s breathing comes out ragged as he watches the shorter man. “That so?”

Jesse licks his bottom him and Cassidy’s eyes zero in on it, leaning forward as if he wants to follow after it.

“‘Course.”

“Well then. Why don’t ya’ lead the way, Padre.”

Cassidy lets out a moan as they’re mouths clash together; it’s rough and violent in ways that only they understand. Something falls and breaks on the floor as Cassidy’s hands find their way into Jesse’s hair. He pulls at the strands as he pulls away.

“Any spiders in your room?”

“I’ll kill ‘em all if there are.”

Cassidy laughs as he tugs him back in for another kiss.

Yeah, Cassidy’s a bit strange, but Jesse’s more than happy about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Jessidy in this world, okay? Send me fic request here or on my new [Tumblr](https://lucihatesgoats.tumblr.com) I literally just want to work on a bunch of Preacher fics.


End file.
